Les chaussettes de Dumbledore
by Lokness
Summary: Si le Miroir du Risèd pouvait montrer à Albus Dumbledore tout ce qu'il aurait préféré faire, il verrait probablement ceci : des dizaines de fois où il n'a finalement pas sacrifié des innocents à son Plus Grand Bien.


**Les Chaussettes de Dumbledore.**

**Résumé** : De quoi rêve Albus Dumbledore, quels sont ses plus grands regrets ? Probablement pas de ne pas avoir assez de chaussettes... Voici un recueil de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Dumbledore avait un peu d'empathie et n'avait pas sacrifié des innocents au nom du Plus Grand Bien.

 **Rating** : Il y aura probablement du slash, mais probablement rien de descriptif. Si jamais ça arrive, je vous préviendrai en début de chap.

 **Spoiler** : Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas encore que tous les personnages les plus merveilleux de HP meurent avant la fin du 7ème tome, je ne vous croirais pas.

 **Personnages** : Dumbledore mais pas que. Il y aura beaucoup de Maraudeurs, un peu de Sirius/Remus et du James/Lily. Il y aura également du Severus, et bien d'autres personnages dignes (ou moins) de valeur.

 **Disclaimer** : Je devrais légitimement avoir le droit de rétablir toutes ces injustices, mais je ne le fais qu'à titre de loisir, ne touche rien pour cela, et rendrai (sniff) les personnages ainsi que les lieux et objets à la fin de mon histoire.

* * *

Il était déjà presque minuit, et l'horloge murale indiquait "trop tard pour travailler", mais le vieil homme semblait bien loin d'avoir envie d'aller se coucher. Plutôt grand, doté d'une chevelure et d'une barbe argentées d'une longueur improbable, Albus Dumbledore aurait difficilement pu passer pour quelqu'un de normal, même chez les sorciers. Il portait en effet une longue robe dorée, ainsi que des chaussures pointues violettes, et ses lunettes en demi-lune tombaient sur un nez aquilin, probablement moult fois fracturé.

L'illustre sorcier était généralement souriant et enthousiaste, mais, pour l'heure, il était affairé à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant profondément. Du haut de son perchoir, son phényx, Fumseck, le regardait d'un air qu'on aurait dit attristé.

C'est seulement une demie-heure plus tard, quand Albus décidait enfin de s'asseoir à son bureau, que les flammes de la cheminée changèrent de couleur, que le feu crépita, et qu'en sortirent, échevelés, deux individus pour le moins aussi étranges.

Le jeune homme était de taille assez moyenne, portait également une longue robe mais d'un noir beaucoup plus discret, et l'on remarquait à sa coiffure hirsute, ses lunettes de travers ainsi qu'à l'estafilade qu'il arborait sur la pommette droite, que la soirée avait du être agitée. Ses yeux noisette montraient également son épuisement, mais luisaient d'une volonté farouche. La jeune femme rousse qu'il tenait par la main aurait pu passer pour une Moldue, avec son jean et son blouson, mais elle tenait fermement une baguette magique qui crépitait.

\- Désolé, Albus, commença le sorcier qui venait d'arriver, époussetant en même temps sa robe. Les Mangemorts, le Ministère, bref, vous comprenez… Il est loin le temps des soirées en amoureux. Il eut un petit sourire fatigué. Que nous vouliez-vous ?

Le plus âgé se leva et d'un revers de baguette, créa deux fauteuils à l'aspect confortable. Il remplit de la même façon trois verres d'un liquide ambré.

\- Asseyez-vous, James, Lily, dit-il d'un ton chaleureux. Je suppose évidemment que votre journée a été rude. Prenez donc une biéraubeurre avec le vieillard que je suis.

\- Rapidement, alors, répondit la jeune femme, s'asseyant tout de même. Ma mère a accepté de garder Harry pour la soirée, mais je ne voudrais pas la mettre en danger. Si nous pouvions en arriver rapidement au sujet ?

Une fois les deux Potter assis, Albus Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son bureau, regardant fixement les amoureux.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous rappelle à quel point je suis inquiet pour vous ? commença-t'il. Il se trouve que notre indicateur…

\- Snape… siffla James entre ses dents, se crispant soudain.

\- Notre indicateur, Severus, reprit Dumbledore, d'un ton plus péremptoire. Il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que vous êtes dans le même camp, désormais, James. Il en va de notre survie à tous, et de la réussite du Bien. L'âge des enfantillages est fini, rappelez-vous que si vous êtes encore en vie -et si Harry l'est- c'est uniquement grâce à Severus.

James hochait la tête de mauvaise grâce, tandis que sa femme lui serrait la main dans un geste de réconfort. La situation n'était forcément pas aisée, et apprendre que son ennemi de toujours Severus Snape lui avait probablement sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de sa femme et de son fils était difficile à accepter, mais il allait falloir ravaler les vieilles rancunes.

\- Donc, reprit le mage, Severus a surpris une conversation entre Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de passer à l'acte le soir d'Halloween, soit… Dans deux jours.

Face à lui, les deux jeunes gens fermèrent un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrirent, déterminés. Ainsi, leurs pires cauchemars étaient en voie de se réaliser.

\- Je ne peux qu'insister pour que vous vous protégiez, James, Lily, mes vieux amis. Vous avez tant fait pour la cause, et Harry n'est qu'un innocent. Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir nous quitter vous aussi, après tant d'autres. Je vous en conjure, faites le serment inviolable.

Le vieux sorcier les suppliait à présent.

James et Lily se regardèrent.

\- Albus, c'est impossible, vous le savez. Je ne pourrai pas rester à me cacher pendant que les autres se battent à ma place. Et Sirius… Sirius donnerait sa vie pour nous sans hésiter, mais il est impensable qu'il le fasse. Vous le savez au fond de vous, Albus, vous avez besoin de tout le monde, NOUS avons besoin de tout le monde. Et peut-être même en particulier de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça. Vous ne pouvez pas LUI demander ça. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à la cause. Nous sommes bien moins importants que la résistance. Juste… Harry. Il faut trouver une solution pour Harry.

Il jeta un oeil à sa femme, qui confirma.

\- Sauvez Harry, Albus. Nous savions dans quoi nous nous engagions. Il est des causes pour lesquelles il vaut de mourir, et celle là en est de tout évidence.

Son regard vert d'ordinaire pétillant flamboyait à présent d'une volonté sans bornes.

Albus Dumbledore soupira.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça. J'ai une autre idée, mais elle ne vous plaira probablement pas.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que nous ne faisons plus ce qui nous plait, Albus, argumenta la rousse.

\- Je peux cacher Harry, je ferai le serment inviolable moi-même. Mais vous devrez abandonner l'idée de le voir pendant peut-être encore bien longtemps, les prévint-il.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages, et il fallut quelque temps à Lily Potter pour répondre.

\- C'est d'accord, Albus. Si vous avez une solution, sauvez-le. C'est tout ce qui compte. Permettez-nous l'espoir de le revoir un jour, et nous vous soutiendrons jusqu'au bout.

Dumbledore finit son verre d'une traite, avant de se lever.

\- Alors c'est convenu. Venez demain à la première heure avec Harry. Prenez la cheminée, je ne voudrais pas que quiconque sache ce que nous tramons. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous dire où se cachera Harry, mais sachez qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains. Ces personnes m'ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises leur loyauté, ainsi que leur bonté. On ne saurait trouver meilleur refuge.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se levèrent également et prirent congé. La nuit serait courte, car ils devaient récupérer leur fils, puis se préparer à la séparation. Peut-être serait-ce même un adieu, se dirent-ils en reprenant la cheminée en sens inverse.

* * *

Le soir du 31 octobre, les rues de Godric's Hollow étaient particulièrement lugubres. Nombre de familles de sorciers avaient été décimées, et personne n'avait coeur à la fête, même si celle-ci plus encore qu'une autre était attendue dans le monde magique. James et Lily Potter auraient pu entendre les pas pourtant légers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'ils ne se trouvaient pas en grande conversation.

\- Lily, argumenta le brun, c'est TOI qui dois te cacher sous la cape.

\- Et pourquoi, s'il-te-plait, tempêta-t'elle ? Parce que je suis une femme ? Tu veux vraiment que notre dernière discussion soit une dispute ?

James arbora un air penaud.

\- Non, Lily, je t'aime. Je ne veux juste pas te perdre. Je ne pourrais m'en remettre.

\- Personne ne va perdre personne, si on s'en tient au plan.

Son air déterminé était communicatif. James écouta.

\- Nous cacher tous les deux sous la cape serait une erreur. Nous ne serions pas à l'aise, et risquerions de nous faire voir. Voldemort n'est pas un imbécile et nous ne savons pas jusqu'où va sa maîtrise de la magie. La seule façon d'essayer de s'en sortir est de le prendre par surprise. Je dois donc l'attirer dans le piège moi-même.

James inspira, faisant mine de l'interrompre.

\- Laisse moi finir, intima-t'elle. Tu es bien meilleur que moi en sorts, et moi bien meilleure actrice que toi. Tu te souviens, quand, en quatrième année, je t'ai dit que tu finirais par rater tes sorts au pire moment ? Hé bien, prions Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le jour.

Elle l'embrassa passionément. Ils mirent dans ce dernier baiser toute la force du désespoir. Seule les attendaient la mort, marchant au dehors par cette nuit pluvieuse.

* * *

Quand Voldemort se tourna vers sa femme, baguette levée, James n'hésita qu'un centième de seconde, le temps de se demander si le premier Impardonnable qu'il lancerait serait efficace. Le sort informulé, lancé de sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, frappa de plein fouet le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui eut à peine le temps de paraître surpris que la mort l'emporta. Les deux amants se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, émus aux larmes.

* * *

Au dehors, tout le monde fêtait la fin de la terreur, mais Albus était affairé. Son bureau accueillait une dizaine d'individus hétéroclytes, mais un en particulier retenait son attention dans l'immédiat.

\- Remus, s'il vous plait, demanda-t'il à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait là, un air particulièrement réjoui sur son visage marqué par la fatigue, pouvez-vous vous rendre chez vos parents de ma part ? Je crois que nos amis aimeraient récupérer leur bien.

Il arborait un air malicieux.

Tandis que Remus Lupin, un peu étonné de n'avoir pas été mis au courant par ses parents de leur mission hautement importante, se dirigeait vers la cheminée, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais se précipita à sa suite.

\- Attends-moi, Moony, tu sais bien que je ne peux rester nulle part sans toi !

Et, pour la première fois depuis quelques années, Albus Dumbledore se surprit à s'asseoir profondément dans son fauteuil, poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et esquissa un sourire confiant. La vie allait reprendre ses droits.

 _Voilà, fin du premier chapitre (ils seront tous indépendants et pourront tous être lus séparément, puisque chacun sera la conséquence d'un choix de Dumbledore à un moment où je considère qu'il a sacrifié quelqu'un dans l'histoire de JKR). J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je n'ose vous dire que je serais très très heureuse si je recevais ne serait-ce qu'une mini review._

 _Kiss à tous,_

 _Lok'_


End file.
